Normal or Famous life
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: will the Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Marianna choose a famous life or the normal life they had before the accident? Read and find out. Full Summary inside.
1. After party excitment and an accident

Summary: Gabriella, Kelsi, Taylor, Sharpay, and Marianna disappeared after a big party at the end of senior year, they were thought dead. The cops said they had found the pink mustang convertible they were driving in that night but it was burned into nothing no one could have survived; they also found 3 cell phones and 2 wallets. The boys never gave up, so what happens when 6 months later the boys are all going to U of A it is 3 and a half months into the year and there is a new girl band called the Wildcats show up as Vanessa Hudgens, Olesya Rulin, Ashley Tisdale, Monique Coleman, and Kayla Hudgens, the boys try to talk to them and remind them who they are but the girls want nothing to do with them. Will the girls remember who they are and who the boys are? Or will they keep stardom and stay famous or go back to their lives with the men they love or the new guys they met.

"That was the best party ever!" Sharpay squealed letting go of the steering wheel. "Pay!" Gabriella said grabbing the steering wheel. "Sorry I'm still hyper." Sharpay Evans apologized as the 5 girls in the car drove down the freeway on their way home. "At least she is going all giddy to where I have to push her out of the driver's seat and take over." Marianna said lifting her hat up over her eyes back on top of her head.

"Mari, stop being so negative and sarcastic." Kelsi said slapping her in the arm, "Sorry, I'm way too tired for her to be squealing." Marianna said yawning. "We all are tired. Shar please stop squealing." Taylor said. "Fine." Sharpay said turning to face them. "PAY LOOK OUT!" Gabriella yelled as the car turned over and rolled off the freeway and into a ditch and the other car next to them.

Troy and the guys were all at Troy's house as they flicked threw the channels till they found the news and they all saw a familiar pink convertible to the side of the freeway in a ditch underneath a bigger car that looked like a Chevy avalanche. "That's Sharpay's car!" Ryan yelled jumping up taking the remote from Chad and turned up the volume. "We are here on the freeway that goes through Albuquerque where an accident involved a pink convertible mustang and a black heavy duty Chevy avalanche. We are all sorry for the Families and friends of the people who were in the convertible the bodies were not found but the cars bursted to flames about 10 minutes ago the fire department put it out and no bodies were found, but ID's and driver's license were found. The people in the convertible were a Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Neilson, Gabriella Montez and Marianna Montez, we are truly sorry for the family and friends of these 5 unfortunate girls." Ryan turned off the TV and fell down to the couch.

"Shar, Mari." He buried his head in his hands and cried as the other guys.

Maria Montez screamed and ran out the door and drove to Troy's house as did all the girls' parents.

Troy opened the door and Maria hugged Troy and cried and the boys and all the parents huddled in Troy's living room. "I can't believe this!" Mrs. McKessie yelled "Mrs. McKessie we all can't believe this unless Sharpay was driving and squealing and Marianna was being negative and sarcastic toward her then she probably wasn't looking and they were too busy arguing." Chad said then made a face realizing what he had just said. "So I should be blaming the younger Montez girl." "Excuse me but that younger Montez girl is my niece and she has a name." Maria said "Everyone calm down! The girls wouldn't want us fighting, they would want us to try and keep up our hopes that they will be okay." Jason said surprising everyone. "He's right." Zeke said as everyone calmed down.

"So what do we do?" Mr. Neilson asked, "We should keep our hopes up and believe they will show up." Chad said. "So now we just need to know how they couldn't find any bodies 5 girls and no body what so ever." Mrs. Evans said wiping her eyes. "We don't know the only people who can answer that are the girls if they are alive." Chad noticed the faces and quickly added "When they show up."

What did happen to the girls? Are they alive? Review tell me what you think and find out.


	2. Running and walking

The girls screamed as the car turned and rolled till it came to a stop. The girls all moaned and groaned from the pain.

"Are you all ok?" Kelsi said looking over at Marianna and Taylor as the car started to smoking. "Guys, wake up don't die Shar! Gabi! Mari! Tay! Wake up" Kelsi yelled as Gabriella woke up groaning and turned to look at her little sister who grew up with her father. They are only half sisters (Marianna is Gabriella's younger sister but she skipped a grade while she was living with their dad, she is a character I just put her in.) "Oh my goodness! Mari wake up!" Gabriella shook Marianna and she groaned and opened her eyes. "What happened oh gosh Taylor! come on wake up!" Taylor opened her eyes. "Stop screaming." She groaned as Sharpay screamed as she saw the man who they guess was driving the other car.

"I got it!" Marianna pulled out a pocket knife and started to jab through the cover roof tarp to the car and pushed them all out. "She dropped her cell phone but decided to leave it and ran behind the others. Marianna looked back and saw that 3 men were following them.

"Run they're following us!" Marianna said taking Sharpay's hand. "I can't, these heels were made for walking." Sharpay said as Marianna threw her over her shoulder. "Wow." Sharpay said as Marianna was still keeping pace with the others.

"Who knew one of the tallest and oldest of the group could weigh so little." Kelsi said almost out of breath. "She's not lite she's just lite enough for someone like me to carry her and run at the same time." Marianna said taking off Sharpay's heels. "There, think about the pain they could give us instead of the ground." Marianna told Sharpay as she put her down and handed her her heels. "Don't have to tell me twice."

"Come back here you bitches! You better pay for those bills for our car and the medical bills for my friends!" One of the guys yelled as the girls tried to keep running but the guys grabbed them all by their hair, shoulders or arms.

"Let go of us you assholes!" Taylor yelled as the guys threw them down. "You guys owe us money and we want it." A big guy with a head that didn't fit his body demanded, "We don't owe you anything!" Gabriella spat "Yeah you hit us!" Marianna said standing up but one of the guys pucnhed her but she knew how to take a hit. She was smart but that doesn't mean she didn't have a rebelious period in her life. "You hit like a girl with a broken arm." Marianna laughed, "You better tell your friend to sit down and be quiet or she's gonna end up in the hospital."

"Greg, they're girls." One said. "Come on Bruce, stop being a wimp." Greg replied back handing Marianna who still stood in place and kneeed greg in the groin and punched him in the face. "You little bitch!" Greg's other friend kicked her in the stomache but the injuries from the crash and the exhaustion from running and the first hits made her give in and she fell to the ground half concious next to Sharpay. "Oh g-d," Sharpay moved hair from Marianna's face and the guys picked up Gabriella.

"Put her down." Taylor sneered as greg tossed her on top of Taylor and they shrieked in pain. They heard sirens and the guys took off running. "Let's go." Kelsi said putting Marianna on her back. "Wow didn't know you had muscle in that small figure." Sharpay said as Kelsi smiled. "Let's go." They walked at a fast pace almost running.

About 50 minutes later the girls found themselves infront of a sign that read 'you are know entering Arizona.' And it was about 3 in the morning. Marianna started shifting around on Kelsi's back. "Huh? What happened?" Marianna asked as they stopped walking and Kelsi put Marianna down.

"Thanks for the ride. Where are we?" She asked stretching. "Arizona." Sharpay answered as they started walking again. "How much money do we have?" Taylor asked. "I had about 50 in my pocket it could still be there." Gabriella said digging in her pocket and pulled out the 50 dollars. "I had a few dollars." Kelsi said pulling out the bills, "I alway have an emergency stash." Sharpay said pulling about 500 dollars from her bra. "Shar, you keep money there?" Marianna asked, "What don't you girls?" Sharpay asked. Marianna nodded and made a hand gesture and pulled about 100 dollars.

"So that would make about $657.00" Taylor said counting all the money. "So we keep it for food when we find a place." Taylor said as they walked for another 25 minutes before finding a gas station.

"So when spend 25 here and then use the bathroom." Kelsi said, "What about all the blood?" Sharpay asked as the multiple cuts were still letting blood fall and soacked their clothes. "If they sell some clothes we'll get some and bandages with some running alcohol to clean them later." Gabriella said as they walked into the gas station recieving multiple glances by the people there which was so much maybe 2 or 3.

"Kelsi and I will go get cleaned up first." Sharpay said as they walked into the bathroom.

"Shar, why didn't we just find our way back home?" Kelsi asked washing her face with water, "Because we ran the opposite way and those guys were following us and the cops it would seem stupid and they probably put it on the news by now." Sharpay said as she wiped her face and they finished up and Taylor and Gabriella went in next while Marianna paid for the food, sweater's and hat's they bought.

"We really gonna do this and not go home?" Gabriella asked, "We don't know where home is or which way so it's better if we keep going straight." Taylor said as they finished up and Marianna went in and cleaned herself up and met the others outside.

"Come on we have to keep going." Sharpay said as they started walking toward wherever they were going as long as they went forward.


	3. what happened

The parents and the guys were still at Troy's as the cops talked to them about the situation and gave them the belongings that were in the car and found by the car. When the cops handed Maria a pocket knife and her diamond engagment ring she gave to Gabriella after the divorce she broke down. The pocket knife was the girls' father's but decided it belonged to Marianna and the ring for Gabriella because she no longer needed it and she knew Gabriella would take care of it. Troy looked as if he was gonna drop dead when the cops handed Troy the 'T' necklace. "Is there anything else you have for us?" Jack asked "Just this." The cops handed them a basg and a picture with a note on the back. Zeke noticed it was Sharpay's hand writing and pink pen. "Thank you." Jack closed the door and the boys lost it they knew without the girls they would never be the same again.

2 months later

The guys all go to U of A and the cops gave up on looking for the girls and Troy held onto the 'T' necklace, and the others held onto everything that the girls' parents let them keep. The rumors spreaded quick they were all being bothered especially by the girls but they refused to talk to them or go out with anyone till they found the loves of their lives.

1 month earlier with the girls.

They reached nevada and and it was midnight when they were wlking around a rocky area. "We need to take a break soon." Sharpay said as they ducked behind a tree and ate some food and rested for an hour before getting up and going again.

2 weeks earlier.

The girls entered California and they were on like a rocky mountain it was very very dark and they weren't watching where they were going and fell down a mountain about 15 feet.

1 week after that the girls all woke up in different hospital rooms but Gabriella was the one to freak out more because she woke up alone without one of the others especially because they all didn't know who they are or where they were. the nurses came in followed by some guys. "You need to calm down you guys fell down a cliff at the beach that was about 15 feet tll." The nurses told them.

Gabriella was calmed down and the nurses happily rooled the other girls into a room that would fit all 5 of them.

"You found all of us together?" Marianna asked, "Yeah unconcious opened cuts we thought you were dead when we found you 5." The guy who introduced himself as Brendan said. "Do you know are names?" Taylor asked, "We're sorry but no." The one called Joe said. "Well, we'll have to call them something." The one they called Cameron said, "He's right." the guy they all called mark said, "Yeah we have to be called something since we don't know our names." Marianna said as the nurses came in with a doctor.

"You should be lucky these 5 found you or you could have died." The doctor said, "You all lost a lot of blood, and it looked you were all in an accident before the fall, and these boys have been here everyday for 7 days watching you guys to see you when you woke up." The doctor said as the 5 boys and the other boy named sean blushed a bit. "Thank you for helping us." Kelsi said.

"Now what to call you 5?" The boys thought. Sean pointed too Sharpay "We can call you Ashley Tisdale." Ashley/Sharpay nodded. "You we can call Olesya Rulin." Joe said pointing to Kelsi/Olesya who nodded. "And you Vanessa Hudgens." Cameron said to Gabriella/Vanessa, "Ok." "We will call her Monique Coleman." Mark said as Taylor/Monique nodded, "Before you give the one here a name, the DNA tests for those 2 were similar in a lot of ways about half matched, so they would be half sisters or cousin's at the most." The doctor said poiting to Marianna and Vanessa/Gabriella. "Most likely sisters." One nurse said. "Fine we'll call her Kayla Hudgens." Brendan said as Kayla/Marianna nodded then asked, "When can we leave?" "Once these men sign you all out." The doctor said as he handed the boys the forms.

"So those names it is." The girls were given their clothes and left with the 5 guys. "Come on let's take you guys shopping you need to get out of those clothes." Joe said as they walked to a van and got in.

"Can you tell us something?" Vanessa asked, "Sure." Cameron said "Where are we?" "L.A. Los Angeles." Cameron answered as the van stopped at a huge mall. They got out and gasped. "We are definetly in L.A." Ashley said as they walked ina nd bought various clothes. "Thanks we'll pay you all back we promise." Olesya said as they got back into the van and drove off and stopped again in front of hollywood records. "What are we doing here?" Kayla asked as they walked in and the receptionist told them where to go. "We have an interview with a record manager." Brendan answered as they walked into the recording studio and they all shook hands and introduce thenmselves to the 3 men inside, Walter, Leo, and Carl.

"All right boy's let's see what you got." Carl siad as the boys positioned them selves at the various instruments and started playing and when Brendan strummed a solo for 10 seconds he and Cam started to sing and the girls couldn't help but make faces. "Stop!" Leo ordered and the boys did as they were told. "You guys can play but you can't sing." Carl said, "Wait we'll sing and they play." Ashley said pulling the others to their feet. "What? Ash can we sing?" Vanessa asked. "I don't know but maybe we can help them, you know for helping us?" Ashley said as the others nodded.

"Fine let's try it." "Hurry we have another interview in a bit." Walter said as the girls walked into the sound proof room grabbed the lyrics and put the extra head phones in and the band started playing and after a while the girls had the song split up into different sections. The girls could'nt believe it, they could sing, as the boys played the girls sang and the managers seemed to like it. Once they were done the group walked out and the men applauded them. "Very good, now have someone fetch the contracts and have these 10 sign them and they shall think of a name for this group." Leo announced but the girls already had a name ready. "How about the Wildcats?" They asked in unison. "That will work." Brendan said as someone came in and handed them all papers they all signed them.

"That was great, thank you girls but how did you come up with the Wildcats?" Joe asked, "Don't know it just came to us." Monique said.

4 months later.

The boys were at Troy's for the monthly families BBQ. "I can't belive it has been half a year." Lucille said as the others nodded, when the radio played a song the boys and parents knew to well.

We're soarin', flyin' There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach

If we're trying So we're breaking free

You know the world can see us In a way that's different than who we are

Creating space between us 'Til we're separate hearts

But your faith it gives me strength Strength to believe

We're breakin' free

We're soarin'

Flyin'

There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach

If we're trying

Yeah, we're breaking free

Oh, we're breakin' free

Ohhhh

Can you feel it building Like a wave the ocean just can't control

Connected by a feeling Ohhh, in our very souls

Very souls, ohhh _[Both:_ Rising 'til it lifts us up So everyone can see us

_[Chorus #2_

We're breakin' free

We're soarin'

Flyin'

There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach

If we're trying Yeah we're breaking free

Ohhhh runnin'

Climbin' To get to that place

To be all that we can be

Now's the time

So we're breaking free

We're breaking free

Ohhh, yeah

More than hope More than faith

This is true This is fate And together

We see it comin'

More than you More than me

Not a want, but a need

Both of us breakin' free

_[Chorus #3_

Soarin'

Flyin'

There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach If we're trying

Yeah we're breaking free

Breaking free Were runnin'

Ohhhh, climbin'

To get to the place To be all that we can be Now's the time

Now's the time

So we're breaking free

Ohhh, we're breaking free

Ohhhh

You know the world can see us In a way that's different than who we are.

When the song finished the boys and the parents were all shocked then the DJ said, "If you would liek to see the live preformance turn your TV to channel 4 and you'll see an exclusive interview from the wildcats." everyone ran inside and The boys fought over the remote till Lucille took it and changed channels and there on the TV were the girls everyone thought dead. "It's the girls." Maria noticed Marianna/Kayla still had the locket she gave to her. "Everyone Marianna has the locket maybe she remembers us." "How are we gonna see them we don't know where they are gonna be next." Chad said as they heard Sharpay's laugh.

"We'll be going to Albuquerque New Mexico next we are going to preform at a school where the Wildcats are the school team and the school is called East High we just encourage people to be there and buy our CD." Sharpay/Ashley said "Yeah the songs are all written by us mostly Olesya, and we don't know where they came from she was playing the piano one day and she had about 5 different songs written and 'Breaking Free' was one of them." Marianna/Kayla said as the girls all laughed, "We noticed the locket it looks expensive who got it Brendan?" The reporter asked winking, "No, Brendan didin't buy this I had it ever since I can remember but that isn't long since we were in an accident that made us lose our memories so we are now living life new and we started all over." "But what is in the locket?" the reporter asked, "I have no clue, I can't get it open we all tried but it won't budge but I keep it with me every day." Marianna/Kayla said.

"So Vanessa, we all understand that even if you cant remember your pasts, the doctors said that the blood tests they took said that half of yours and Kayla's matched is it true you guys are cousin's or half sisters?" "I would have to say half sisters we bond easily and I feel as if I can tell her anything and everything and she feels the same with me so I would have to say sisters." Gabriella/Vanessa answered, "What do you have to say Kayla?" The reporter asked, "I say interview Olesya and Monique so we can breath please, I'm joking but yes I would say sisters but really, we wouldn't have our powerful vocals without Olesya and Monique so let's as them questions and we can breath." they all laughed.

"Monique, Olesya so these 3 say you are good and that there would be no songs without you is that true?" MOnique answered, "Yes if it wasn't for her the boys will have to write the music and please g-d no." Taylor/Monique said as they laughed, "Monique is right, if I wasn;t here they would be singing the stuff the boys wrote, but we aren't dissing them we love them they were the ones that brought us to the hospital and got us in hollywood records and since they could play but not sing we took the singing and we all became 'The Wildcats.' and are living a dream." Olesya said, "Let's let you goso you can packand make your way to east high."

"They're coming home!!!" Everyone cheered in the Bolton living room hugging and crying. "We're gonna get them back and we'll help them remember us and their past." Troy said as they cheered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So the girls are coming home but will they want to talk to the guys and their parents or will they break the boys even more because of their relationships with Brendan, Joe, Cameron or plain Cam, Mark and sean? Review and find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The girls were helping pack up the sound equipment when the boys came over and pulled them away. "The crew can get it they'll be following behind we need to get a head start to Albuquerque." Brendan said as they loaded up the bus and Drove to Albuquerque New Mexico.

On the bus ride the girls divided the buss with the guys like they always would and the only thing the boys could remember was their birthdays well that's all the hospital could get for them. So they were all 19 except Marianna/Kayla who's birthday was in 2 weeks. "Come on it's getting rediculous with the halfing the bus thing." Cam complained as the girls had the refridgerator on their side. "No it's not." Sharpay/Ashley said grinning, "Yeah, you guys don't need to be emptying the fridge again." Taylor/Monique said. "You girls are so mean." Sean said making a baby face. "Too bad." Gabriella/Vanessa said digging into her pudding cup.

The rest of the ride was boring for the girls and they had no idea what was in store for them in Albuquerque.

The boys and parents made sure they were gonna be there for the show at East high and seeing as how Jack was the coach it was no problem getting the tickets from principle Matsui.

"I can't believe this, we get to see them again." Zeke said over excited, "Yeah, we can stop worrying and be joyful, the girls are alive." Jason practically screamed as they hellped put together the cat walk for the concert. "Yeha 2 more days and we get to see them." Ryan said excited that he would get back not only his twin but the girl he loves. "Well you get 2 things back we get one." Chad said as the other agreed, "Well it's not my fault you fell in love with my sister and I fell in love with Gabriella's little sister." Ryan said smiling bigger than before.

The theatre doors burst open and in stepped Brendan, Sean, Cam, Joe, and Mark walked in with the girls behind them. They started barking orders with some cuss words in them and the girls all slapped them across their faces making the sound loud enough for the whole theatre to hear. "What was that for?" They all demanded rubbing their faces. "This is still a school and you have to treat people with respect they are letting us do a concert here so start showing some respect around here or we'll play the instruments on our own and you can sit in the crowd and see what its like to have orders barked at you. Now get over there and help set up." Ashley/ Sharpay said as the boys walked down and helped set up and the girls did too.

Vanessa/Gabriella bumpped into someone and accidentally hit him in the face with her paint brush. "Oh my goodness I am so sorry." "It's fine I can just wipe it off. I'm Troy Bolton by the way." He extended his hand to her and she happily shook it. "Vanessa hudgens, Sorry if you were offended when the boys barked orders, they sometimes let the rockstar thing get to their heads." Troy raised an eyebrow, "And you don't?" "Me and the girls aren't like that, actually care and the boys did for a while then something happened they changed and we had so many fights mostly abou th e food in the buss the boys would eat anything and everything in it." Vanessa said as Troy laughed, "Sorry if I wasted your time." Vanessa said. "No you didn't it was nice talking to you." Troy said, "Yeah you too." Vanessa/Gabriella said flashing him a smile.

Cam saw this and he was getting jealous.

"And I was like you can't eat everything in the fridge Sean and he said we are growing boys but they're like 18 19 they are already grown." Taylor/Monique said making the group of people laugh as Chad who wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him walked right into the hanging moon that looks so familiar and he fell back. "Oh my are you okay?" Taylor/Monique asked helping Chad to his feet. "Yeah wasn't paying attention, so you're singing here in 2 days with your friends?" Taylor/Monique nodded, "Yeah we like to call eachother our sisters though." Chad missed her smile, "I heard on the news you don't know anything about your past." Taylor/Monique looked down, "I'm sorry if you don't want to alk about it wrong choice of words man I'm an idiot." Chad rambled as Taylor/Monique laughed, "No, if anyone knew me and knew about my past I would love for them to tell me." Zeke heard the last part of what she just said and walked ove. "I'm sorry but I need to talk to this guy for a bit." "Sure, Nice talking to you uhm?" "Chad, Chad Danforth." Chad said as Taylor/Monique nodded smiled and waved.

Sean was getting jealous as well.

Zeke and Chad were talking and walking till they walked right into Ashley/Sharpay and Olesya/Kelsi. "Sorry." The girls said, "No problem."Jason walked up and saw Kelsi and froze. "I'm Ashley." She extended her hand and they shook it. "I'm Olesya." She shook their hands and Jason finally became unfroozen and shook her hand feeling a spark. "Nice meeting you, I'm Jason and this is Zeke and Chad." Jason introduced, "I gotta go talk to Troy." Chad said leaving Jason and Zeke with Ashley/Sharpay and Olesya/Kelsi. "So you guys went to schoo here or are you part of the help crew?" Olesya/Kelsi asked as they walked over to the piano that was on the stage and sat in the chair and tapped a key. "We graduated from here 6 months ago." Jason said as Olesya/Kelsi played a familiar song and Kayla/Marianna amd Ryan came over.

Olesya/Kelsi Kept playing the tune and started singing and Kayla/Marianna soon joined in.

_Na na na na Na na na na yeah _

_You are the music in me You know the words "Once Upon A Time" _

_Make you listen? There's a reason. _

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find A little laughter or a happy ever after_

Ryan joined in with Kayla/Marianna and they started dancing around with everyone minus the boys of the band while Troy sang it with Vanessa/Gabriella.

_Your harmony to the melody It's echoing inside my head A single voice (Single voice) _

_Above the noise And like a common thread Hmm, you're pulling me _

_When I hear my favorite song I know that we belong Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us And it's brought us here because Because you are the music in me Na na na na (Ohh) Na na na na na Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na) You are the music in me_

_It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met) Can't explain it (Ohh ohh) There's no name for it (No name for it) I sang you words I never said And it was easy (So easy) Because you see the real me (I see)_

_As I am You understand And that's more than I've ever known To hear your voice (Hear your voice) Above the noise (Ohh ohh) And no, I'm not alone Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)_

_When I hear my favorite song I know that we belong (Yeah ohh) You are the music in me It's living in all of us And it's brought us here because You are the music in me Together we're gonna sing (Yeah) _

_We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel) Connected and real Can't keep it all inside (Ohh) Na na na na (Ohh yeah) Na na na na na (Ohh yeah) Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na) You are the music in me (In me) Na na na na (Ohh yeah) Na na na na na (Ohh yeah) Na na na na You are the music in me When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)_

_I know that we belong (We belong) You are the music in me Yeah it's living in all of us It's brought us here because (Here because) You are the music in me Na na na na (Ohh yeah) Na na na na (Ohh yeah) Na na na na You are the music in me (Yeah) _

When Kelsi stopped so did everyone else and the boys in the band were getting jealous of the boys who the girls had just met. They all introduced themselves by the piano and talked while laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

"I have the best idea!" Troy said "we are having a weekly BBQ at my place why don't you 5 come and check it out?" Troy said writing down the adress and handing it to Vanessa/Gabriella. "Sure." Vanessa/Gabriella said putting the adress in her pocket. "Great see ya tomorrow." Troy said as they walked away and the girls finally talke their manager Leo into getting them separate buses for the girls and guys so the girls finally got their own tour bus while the boys had the old one.

Troy and the others along with the parents all met at the Montez residence. "So, how was your talk with the girls?" Mrs. Neilson asked, "Great they are coming for the BBQ tomorrow." Troy said, "But we already had the BBQ." Jack said, "Dad realyy, they don't know that now do they?" Troy said as Jack caught on, "Oh." "So they come we talk to them and hopefully get that locket open for Marianna or Kayla as she has been called." Troy said as they talked about their plan for tomorrow and how they could get that locket open seeing it was actually burned a bit so they couldn't open it because of the melted gold.

"Are we really going to that BBQ?" Ashley/Sharpay asked, "Yes, we don't want to be rude and I bet we could all use a day away from the boys." Olesya said sighing, "So we leave at 7:00 am so that we can go around town and get to know it and the boys will be asleep till about 9 so we are in the clear out of here without being nnoticed seeing as we aren't need till the day of the concert." Monique/Taylor said, "Yep and I still can't get this damn thing opened." Kayla/Marianna whined prying at the oval shaped locket around her neck. "Maybe we'll get it opened one day but for now let's get some sleep." Vanessa/Gabriella said as the 5 girls went to sleep peacfully without the boys snoring keeping them awake at night.

The next morning the girls plan worked ready by 7:00 and gone by 7:35 and the boys didn't even wake up and the BBQ wasn't till 11:00 so they had time to kill. "So girls what first?" Ashley/Sharpay asked. "Shopping!!" They all agreed getting their sunglasses and hats on because even if they have only been in the business about 4 months they already had an album out and it was selling fast and great and they became pretty famous. "Being famous has it's ups and downs." Vanessa/Gabriella said sighing as they drove off toward the Albuquerque mall.

The girls shopped till they dropped literally. With all the abgs they were carrying they were all ready to fall so they left and put everything in the trunk of the car they were renting and drove to Troy's place.

Vaness/Gabriella rang the doorbell while Kayla/Marianna messed with the locket and Maria Montez opened the door to see Kayla/Marianna trying to pry the locket open. "Hi, I'm Maira Montez the others are outback." She lead them to the backyard. 'Montez? Why does that sound familiar?' Vanessa/Gabriella and Kayla/Marianna wondered in their heads. The 2 shook it off as they all walked into the backyard to find the Boltons, Evans, McKessie, Neilson, Danforth, Cross, Baylor, and Montez families there. "Wow big family?" Ashley/Sharpay asked, "No these are very good friends of ours we all became a big family though, we lost the little sisters of the family 6 months ago in an accident." Chad said getting hit in the back of the head by the guys and the parents all gave him glares. "Sorry, our 'sisters' aren't a subjet we like to bring up at times." Chad said. "It's alright we don't even know who we really are these names were given to us by the boys and if Kayla doesn't stop trying to pry the locket open I might hurt her." Ashely/Sharpay said glaring at Vanessa/Gabriella.

"I cant do anything about it Ash, no matter how much we tell her to stop she wont she is too desparete to get that thing opnend even if it's the last hing she does." Vanessa/Gabriella said as Ashley/Sharpay started to walk toward Kayla/Marianna but the girls all stopped her "Ash, calm down, Kayla stop messing with that locket." Vanessa/Gabriella said as Kayla/Marianna stopped messing with her locket. "If you let me take it for a bit I could probably get that open in a day or 2." Mr. Baylor said "Sure." Kayla/Marianna said taking it off and handing it to him.

"I'll have it back before you leave Albuquerque. When are you leaving Albuquerque?" Mr. Baylor asked "In about a week we have 2 shows after tomorrow so yeah." Kayla/Marianna said as Ryan and Mrs. Montez broke. "Do you guys know anyone named Marianna nad Gabriella Montez?" They asked as the girls looked shocked. "The name sounds familiar but I can't say we have." Olesya/Kelsi said. "Oh sorry for the outburst." They said, Kayla/Marianna put her hand to her head and thought hard.

'Marianna Montez, come on I've heard it before all these names I've heard them spoke them before.' Marianna thought harder and remembered a dream while she was asleep at the hospital. _'Marianna we need you and the other girls back.' Kayla recognized the face of the boy who said it it was Ryan's._

"Kay, You all right?" Vanessa/Gabriella asked "Yeah just thinking." She replied looking into Ryan's eyes and noticed Olesya/Kelsi did the same with Jason.

_'This is the greatest summer ever for us and we'll be with the family even when in college just you wait Kelsi Neilson because I love you and I will necer stop.' the 2 kissed._

"Olesya? What's wrong with you?" Ashley/Sharpay asked, "I was thinking." She said staring at Jason.

"How about we eat now?" Jack asked as they all stood up and went inside to eat but Mr. Baylor was desparet for his 'sons' and his real son Zeke to be happy again and they will be if he gets the locket open.


End file.
